


月亮和太阳的耳环

by chio_aki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki





	月亮和太阳的耳环

即使年华老去，时过境迁  
只要心中最初的光芒不曾熄灭  
就能相伴走向永远  
如同日月的光辉  
直达永恒的存在

 

※ ※ ※

仲夏傍晚，夕阳将天际淡淡的层云染成渗透着暖意的橙黄。变得凉爽的微风袭来，渐渐吹散了整日太阳炙烤大地留下的余温。偶尔有细碎的蝉鸣和蛙声传到听觉已经不甚敏感的耳畔。乡下真是适合在夏天里居住的地方，尤其是对我这种已经年过七旬的老头子来说。

该吃晚饭的时候表哥的儿媳出来叫我，跟在他身边的小不点儿，是表哥8岁大的孙子。小孩儿软软的手握着我的，将我从门口树下的长椅上拉起来。孩子的手真是幼嫩又软，滑溜溜的就像丝绸一样。不像我这双皱巴巴的老手，还遍布着难看的老年斑，摸起来简直就像砂纸。

忽然想起年轻的时候，因为打篮球总是在平时把惯用的左手用纱布缠起来细心保养。现在想起来，真是稚嫩的可笑。

【爷爷，明天我带您去附近的公园里纳凉吧，那边的树林很大，家里的树荫太小了，一点儿都不凉快。】

【嗯，好啊。】我摸摸孩子的头，【不过小和幸只要带爷爷过去就好，不用陪着我，不是还要回来做作业？】

【嗯。】孩子乖乖地点头。

我看着他可爱的笑脸，脸上也不禁泛起了微笑。想想人生还真是奇妙，以前完全不懂得如何与人相处，更不懂得怎样对待小孩子的自己居然也可以跟一个孩子这样亲切地谈笑。

晚饭是熬得软软的粥和微凉可口的小菜。舀了一勺粥放进嘴里，没有什么味道的软糯化开在口腔中。几乎不用咀嚼就可以咽下，水润的触感滋润着喉咙。

想起年轻的时候喜欢喝的年糕小豆汤，咽下的时候也几乎是与现在同样的感受。只不过现在不能再吃那些了，上次例行体检医生说要注意糖分的摄入，老年人糖尿病的发病率一向很高。

所以不服老是不行的呢，年轻的时候总是觉得很自然的存在，也会因为年龄的变化而改变。比如小豆汤，比如篮球，比如晨间占卜，比如那个人。

那个人，高尾和成。

想想已经有多少年没有见过他了呢。仔细地在脑海中搜索那个人的影子，最清晰的还是高中时一起打球的样子。随时随地阳光灿烂又带着点腹黑的笑容，不停地真酱真酱的用这种奇怪的称呼叫着自己，总是会故意使坏想看我出糗的样子，但在球场上又是最好的搭档，最值得信赖的人。

那时候的高尾对于自己来说就像是空气一样自然又不可或缺的存在。现在想着，嘴角都会不自觉地想要上扬。真是不够酷啊，绿间真太郎。

※ ※ ※

第二天毫无意外地跟着和幸到了附近的公园。虽然是公园，但因为是乡下的缘故，人也没有很多。我坐在林荫道旁的长椅上，随意翻着小家伙交到我手里的书，好像是最近的篮球周刊之类的。讲了现在读高中的那些小子们怎样像我们当年一样，在球场上挥洒汗水和青春。

小家伙已经走了，稍远处草坪上有几位母亲带着孩子练习走路。我一个人落得清闲，合上书，摘下眼镜放在手边，闭上眼睛放空思想。人老了就连大脑都懒得活动了呢。

【真酱？……真酱？】耳边有个熟悉的声音轻轻唤着这个久违了的称呼。有凉风一丝一缕地抚上我的脸。睁开眼睛便看到了那个人坐在我身边的长椅上。

【高尾……】喊出这个名字的瞬间，就像呼吸那么自然。

【嗯！真酱刚刚睡着了吗？】高尾手里拿着我刚刚翻看的那本篮球杂志，当作扇子在帮我扇风，他的膝盖上放着我刚刚摘下来的眼镜。

【不用扇了，不是很热。】我按住他的手，都一把年纪了不会觉得累吗？

【嗯。】他也不推拒，点点头放下了书，随即拿起我的眼镜试着要带上。【唔……真酱你视力是不是比以前好了？怎么感觉没有之前的眼镜带着那么晕？】

【嗯，大概被老花眼互相抵消了一部分吧……】我从他手里拿过眼镜带上。

【哈，说得是呢。虽然一直不想承认自己是老头子了，不过被真酱这么一说，才意识到我的眼睛也越来越不能毫不费力的留意到周围的一切了呢。】

【嗯。】我点点头，高尾的鹰眼原来也会因为年龄增长而变得不再敏锐吗？不过比起这个，还有个疑问是必须问出来的，【高尾你住在这里啊，我都不知道。】

【啊，只是来亲戚家暂住啦，乡下总比城里适合纳凉。】说罢，高尾站起身，向我伸出手，【真酱，带你去个地方，怎么样？】

【……好。】迎着他虽然苍老，却与高中时的神采别无二致的笑脸，我把手放进了他的掌心。

 

※ ※ ※

 

【呐，真酱还记得吗？我们年轻的时候很流行的太阳和月亮的耳环。】高尾站在一家饰品店的门前，满是皱纹的脸上荡漾着灿烂的笑容。

越过他看向他身后的招牌，【50年金婚纪念，复古造型日月耳环】这样的字样写在广告牌上。这个广告，好像我到这座小镇的那天路过这里时就看到过。

【记得那时候我们20多岁吧，身边很多同事朋友结婚都定了这套耳环，没想到50年后出这个系列的纪念品呢。也不知道那时候结婚的人有几对能一起走到今天来买这套金婚纪念。】高尾一贯嘻嘻哈哈的脸突然严肃起来，有些感慨地说着，已经略显浑浊的橙色眼镜透出一丝哀愁。

不知怎么，我实在不想看到高尾露出这样的表情，这不适合他。难道高尾和成不应该是一直都开心的笑着吗？

【既然是在神面前发誓要互相扶持一起终老的两个人，怎么可能半途而废呢。高尾你不要想些有的没的。】这样说出了非常坚定的话，也不知道是要拂去高尾脸上的哀愁，还是要安慰自己。

【哈哈，说的是呢。】高尾笑着，仿佛习惯性地拍拍我的背，【真酱，进去看看吧，这套耳环。】

 

※ ※ ※

 

【欢迎光临！请问老先生您需要点什么？】年轻的女店员对着我微笑。

【你们门口广告的那个，在哪儿？】

【您说日月耳环吗？您这边请。】

造型很简单的饰品。太阳是黄金的材质，而月亮是铂金。圆润的线条，没有过多的修饰，太阳的中间有个缺口正好可以将月亮镶嵌进去。

【真酱喜欢吗？】高尾在我耳边轻轻地问。

【还好。】其实是很喜欢……但是在高尾面前不说实话几乎已经成了我的本性里的东西，改也改不了。

【老先生您觉得这款耳环很好吗？那要不要带您的夫人也过来看看？】店员热情地询问。

【不用了，帮我包起来吧。】

【噗，真酱，都没有问价钱啊，不怕买不起吗？】待店员走开，高尾笑着说。

【哼，这点钱我退休的工资还是够的，不要小看一名外科主任医师并且是以副院长身份退休的人的经济实力。而且我也有随身带着银行卡。】

【哈哈哈，好吧，真酱这么认真的反驳，吓了我一跳呢。不过，真酱你好像还是有些问题没注意到吧，真酱没有耳洞，这个耳环要怎么带呢？】

【……】高尾这么一说，还真是把我问住了，刚刚一直都没有在意这个问题。不过，用项链穿起来应该可以戴在脖子上吧。

打定主意，我向店员问了有没有可以把耳环穿起来当作项链的链子，最终买了两条一样的银链。店员很是诧异的说没想到老夫人也没有打耳洞吗？我不置可否地笑笑。

【真酱，接下来有想去的地方吗？今天难得精力充沛呢，陪真酱逛个够吧。】

【高尾，我想喝小豆汤。】仿佛对着这个人，多么任性的要求都可以轻而易举的说出口。

【好啊！我知道有一家纯手工做的，超正宗！】

 

※ ※ ※

 

我跟着高尾的脚步走到一家院子门前。并不意外，我前几天一个人散步时也看到了这家门口大大的小豆汤招牌。

【老先生，来份年糕小豆汤吗？】在门口摆摊子的年轻小伙子问我。

我转头看着高尾，他却只是笑看着我，仿佛在说喜欢小豆汤的是真酱不是我哦，真酱自己去买吧，不关我事。看起来好欠扁。

【要……要一份小豆汤。】

【好嘞，您稍等。】

小伙子很快用一次性的汤碗盛了一碗给我，并递上了勺子。分量很足，也不贵。我尝了一口，真是久违的好味道。不像年轻时候经常买的灌装的那种就只有甜。也许是用的豆子都是自家种的新鲜豆子，透着一股浓郁的香气。想起当年高尾带自己去他家时，高尾自己做的小豆汤也有这样的香味。

【……要尝尝吗？】我推推身边的高尾，我们一起找了个树荫下的石头坐下来，他就那样安静的在旁边看着我吃。

【不用了，我又不像真酱是甜食控。嗯，不过毕竟老了，甜东西不可以多吃哦。】

【知道！我最近都有很注意饮食。高尾你太啰嗦了！】只是今天见到你才会想要任性一次，这种事情怎么可能说得出口。

【诶？！真酱！快看那家门口停着一辆板车诶！】高尾突然站起来，吓了我一跳，还好小豆汤已经喝完了，不然肯定被他弄得洒在身上。

【早就看到了的说！】我没好气的回他。那家的板车已经停在门口有几天了，似乎是好久的没有人用过的样子，一直在那里放着。

【啊，好怀念啊，当初每天骑着板车载真酱去上学。唔，现在想起来当时我们俩一定被人当成怪物看吧，嘿嘿。】

【……，高尾，想再骑一次板车吗？】

【诶？好啊！】高尾毫不犹豫的答应了我这个在我们现在的年龄听起来完全不应该的想法。

 

※ ※ ※

 

我们就像两个要恶作剧的孩子一样，蹑手蹑脚地走到那家院门口，院子里没有人，有些老旧的板车也没有上锁。我走过去，用手帕擦掉了座位上的灰尘。

【高尾，今天我来载你吧。】

【诶？真的可以吗？哇，居然能坐真酱骑的板车呢，果然没白活这么大年纪。】高尾笑着，也不推辞，虽然不像年轻时那样敏捷，不过还算是动作麻利的坐进了板车。

我骑上去，努力踩着脚踏板。果然是年纪大了，有些吃力。

板车缓缓地驶出去了，夏天的热风吹在脸上，再加上运动的缘故，不一会儿就觉得又热又累。

【真酱，不用休息一下吗？】高尾在我身后关切地问。

【没……关系……】

原来以前高尾拉着我上学放学是这么辛苦呢，而且我的体重比他还要重，岂不是更吃力。当初完全都没有想过这些，就那样自然而然地享受着高尾的照顾。

【老爷爷！您等一下，太危险了！】一个十五六岁大的孩子骑着车从后面追上了我们。不停地喊着让我们停下来。

【啊！真酱，看来我们作战失败了呢，还是赶快停下来缴枪投降吧，哈哈。】

【哼。】我下了车，回头瞪了说风凉话的高尾一眼。高尾笑着从板车上下来。

【呼，老爷爷您吓死我了！我们家的这个板车好久没人骑过了，不知道有没有那里坏掉，不能随便骑走啊。爷爷您要是想锻炼身体，我借您自行车骑行吗？】男孩在我们旁边停下自行车，喘了几口气说。

【哈，真酱快跟人家道歉吧，偷偷骑走人家的车子，可是不好的行为啊！】

本来以为作为社交达人的高尾会出来打圆场，没想到居然把烂摊子扔给我。

【……】不知道该怎么开口，只好和那个男孩大眼瞪小眼的沉默。

【啊，好了，爷爷您没受伤就是万幸了，那我先不陪您了，您是住在西边的绿间家的那位爷爷吧，从这到您家不远了，我就不送您了，您自己走着回去可以吗？就当是散散步？】男孩客气地询问。

【嗯。】我点点头。转身离开，高尾也一步不离的跟在我身后。

 

※ ※ ※

 

快到堂兄家门口的时候，我突然停下脚步，高尾吓了一跳，愣愣的看着我。

【这个给你。】我从口袋里拿出刚刚买的那两个耳环，把它们分别穿在银链上当作项链。

【诶？这不是要给真酱的爱人做结婚纪念的礼物吗？怎么给我？】

我看着高尾瞪大了眼睛的讶异表情，没有回答他的问题，反而问他。

【高尾，你还记得我们高中的时候，别人是怎么评价我们的吗？】

【当然记得啦，秀德的光与影嘛，真酱是我的王牌大人嘛。啊，这么说起来真酱不就是我的太阳嘛，】高尾一边说着一边拿起了我手上的太阳耳环，【灿烂辉煌的光辉永远闪耀在我的世界里。虽然月亮不算是影子，不过确实是被太阳的光辉照亮着呢，就像真酱的光芒照亮着我。】

【可是如果没有月亮，世界是不完整的吧。】

【嗯？】高尾不解的看着我。

【如果只有太阳，那夜晚就会完全被黑暗笼罩。月亮与其说是太阳的影子，不如说是太阳为了照亮这个世界不可缺少的搭档和同伴吧。月亮在夜晚反射着太阳的光辉，给世界洒下柔和的银光，所以他们是永远不能分开的吧。】

【……】高尾先是呆呆的听着，随后温柔的笑了起来，他拿起那枚月亮耳环，【所以我和真酱就如同太阳和月亮一样，是最好的搭档，就算不能做出照亮世界这么伟大的事业，也至少一同度过了无悔的青春岁月。真酱的这份礼物，我收下了！】

我看着高尾那在炎炎夏日里，让人如沐春风的笑容，也随着他勾起了嘴角。

 

※ ※ ※

 

【爷爷，您明天就要回东京了吗？】和幸有些不舍的拉着我的衣角。

【嗯，爷爷那边还有其他的朋友和家人，他们说要给爷爷过生日，所以必须回去，下次有机会，带和幸一起回东京好不好？】我轻轻拍拍孩子的头，当做安慰。

【真的可以吗？】和幸抬起头，眼睛里有闪亮的光芒。

【嗯，因为和幸是乖孩子嘛。】

回东京的时间定在第二天的下午，女儿会开车过来接我。上午我又到昨天遇到高尾的公园去了，可是没有见到他的身影。

没想到昨天还是酷热的天气，今天居然下起了雨。阴沉沉的天空让人看着就不舒服，没有等到高尾，总觉得心理空落落的，仿佛有什么东西想要抓住却从指间溜走。

撑着伞在公园里站着，长椅被雨水打湿了不能坐下。石板铺成的小径上一会儿就汇聚起了深深浅浅的水洼。

阴天看不出天色的早晚，不过和幸很快来叫我回去，说是姑妈来了，想来也到中午了。

高尾一直没有来。

走出公园时最后望了一眼那片绿荫，氤氲的水汽笼罩着看不太真切。被雨水打湿的树叶变成更深沉的墨绿色。

虽然失落，不过也不能怪他，毕竟昨天也没有跟高尾约定今天还要见面。

不过下午就要回东京了，不能跟他道别总是有些遗憾。

 

※ ※ ※

 

【爸爸，】坐在回东京的车上，女儿问我，【明天……要我准备什么东西吗？还是像每次一样的向日葵花吗？】

【嗯？什么？】有些不解的看着驾驶座上的女儿。

【明天是高尾叔叔30周年的忌日，爸您不会是忘了吧？】

【什么？和美你说什么？高尾……高尾他怎么了？】

【爸！您……】和美本来焦虑的想说什么，却最终叹了口气，自言自语着什么‘又犯了’之类的话，接着说，【爸，高尾叔叔30年前去世的，在一次追捕罪犯的行动中受了重伤，没能抢救回来。当时主刀的医师，不就是爸爸您吗？】

啊，是啊……居然这么重要的事情都忘记了，果然是老了呢。不过昨天那又算什么呢？高尾你还真是死了也不让人清净吗？不过就算你的灵魂回来烦我我也不怕呢，都是一只脚踏进棺材的年纪了，离自己只剩下灵魂的日子也不远了呢。

【和美……】

【怎么了，爸？】

【明天，能帮我准备向日葵，和某种，只在晚上开的花吗？】

【要像月亮那样，纯净清朗的颜色。】

 

※ ※ ※

 

后记：  
7月6日，警部高尾和成因公殉职的忌日。

高尾你还真是会挑日子啊，我生日的前一天，就是想忘也忘不掉吧。

不过如果是高尾大概会说，多好的日子啊，离真酱的生日这么近，而且6这个数字还是真酱秀德球衣的号码嘛，果然我和真酱的缘分是命定的呢。

【高尾，我相信你能听得到。】绿间看着墓碑上那张无论何时都笑着的黑白照片，【你答应了接受我给你的礼物，所以就不许反悔。】

【不过，我要先替你保管，直到我死的那天。】

【我知道你一直都在等我，所以你不可以失去耐性！不是作为仆人，也不仅是最好的搭档，而是……】

绿间放下橙黄和莹白相间的花束，对着握在指尖的月亮耳环，轻轻印下一吻。

所以等我跟你汇合的那一天，我们再一起直达如日月般一同存在的——永远。  
—END—  
2013年6月17日


End file.
